


Fake Dating AU

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [7]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: When Jemilla needs someone's help, there's only one person fit for the job.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: Firebringer One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Fake Dating AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it looks like I'm still alive! Sorry for falling off the face of the planet but i thought ya'll deserve a fake dating au. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy reading!

The front door to Zazzalil's apartment shut with a loud bang as she slammed the door closed with her boot, before throwing her bag onto the floor and kicking her shoes off. 

Zazzalil then made her way along the hallway, her shoes left haphazardly by the front door as she entered the kitchen, yawning loudly.

Her tiredness was soon forgotten however as her face suddenly collided with a discarded apron that had been tossed in her direction. 

'Hey!' Zazzalil exclaimed, a stunned expression on her face.

Jemilla glanced up from what she was working on to acknowledge her roommate, 'Sorry Zazzalil, I didn't see you there.'

'No shit, what's with all the mess? You're normally a total neat freak.' Zazzalil asked, looking at the chaotic state of the room. A fine layer of white dust seemed to coat majority of the work surfaces in the room as though it had been snowing inside.

Zazzalil was tempted to ask what had happened whilst she was at work, but her confusion only furthered when she noticed an opened bag of flour that sat next to the cracked egg shells on the tabletop.

Ingredients and utensils were also strewn across the table, many of which Zazzalil had never even seen before, but then again Zazzalil never made anything more complicated than toast so it was no surprise really.

In the midst of all the chaos was a rather worried-looking Jemilla, who was busy whisking something in a bowl that resembled a batter. 

'My mom decided to surprise me with a visit and I've got like an hour to make something edible.'

'So what's the big deal? You're a great cook. If you weren't then I'd probably be looking for a new roommate.' Zazzalil chuckled.

Jemilla laughed nervously at that, 'My mom won't be as easy to please as you, she always finds something wrong.'

A flash of sadness appeared across Jemilla's face causing Zazzalil to feel sorry for her roommate, afterall she knew all too well what having hard-to-please parents felt like.

'Well that's pretty shitty of her. Look, I'll just stay out of your way so you can get on with your baking.' Zazzalil offered as she turned to leave.

'No you can't go!' Jemilla shouted, throwing an arm out in Zazzalil's direction to try and stop her leaving. 

Zazzalil turned to face Jemilla once more, 'Okay, crazy lady. Why not?' 

'Because...' Jemilla started, looking rather sheepish. 

'Because?' 

'Imighthavetoldmymomthatyou'remygirlfriend.' Jemilla blurted out, closing her eyes as she did so in the hopes she wouldn't see Zazzalil's reaction. 

However closing her eyes didn't stop her from hearing it. 

'Whoa back the fuck up, you told her what?!' Zazzalil exclaimed in disbelief. 

'I'm sorry! She's was obsessing over my non-existant love life and wouldn't stop trying to set me up with her friend's kids, so I told her that I was already seeing someone.' 

'And how did this non-existant partner turn into me exactly?' Zazzalil questioned. 

'Well after I told her I was seeing someone, she started to ask questions and I ended up blurting out that we were dating. And now she kinda wants to meet you.' 

Zazzalil's eyes widened at that, 'Oh god Jemilla.' 

'I know, I know. I'm sorry, but it's just for a couple of hours.'

'Jemilla I don't even like spending time with my own parents, you can't seriously expect me to play nice with someone else's.' 

'Zazzalil please you'll just have to-' 

_Ding-Dong_

Both roommates glared at the front door.

'Shit she's early. Zazzalil please you gotta help me out here.' Jemilla pleaded. 

'Okay. But you can do all my chores for the next month.'

'Done.' Jemilla said immediately, she usually ended up doing all of the chores anyway so it was nothing new. 

'Right then, I guess it's time to meet my mother-in-law.' Zazzalil joked. 

'We're not married.' Jemilla said deadpan.

'Do you want my help or not?' Zazzalil retorted. 

_Ding-Dong_

'Let's do this babe.' Zazzalil said confidently as she went to open the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
